Power
by ZIRS
Summary: PWP (porn without plot) for now. Rukia is happily married to Byakuya but seeks the physical comfort of other men. Why does she do it? How does it change her? How does it affect others? The constant shift of power - control and dominance - will uncover the answers. Rated MA for explicit content. Please enjoy, R&R! Thanks! Disclaimer: Kubo Tite owns all characters. RukiaxReverseHarem
1. Chapter 1

hey everyone, this is my first fic in a while so I hope you still find it enjoyable! I'm debating on whether it'll be a series of one shots or to have some sort of overall plot, keeping in mind that this is intended to be just PWP. please R&R!

definitions just in case:  
Bengoshi – law attorney

* * *

He rubbed his nose underneath where his glasses sat, wincing a bit at how blinding his desk lamp could make his paperwork be; dizzying. It was a long day at the clinic and his write-ups seem never-ending. Hanging his doctor's coat up on the rack felt like such a victory earlier, so why does he feel so defeated? Leaning into his chair, he arched his back to stretch and then slumped, loosening his tie soon thereafter. He ran his hand through his mop of orange hair and glanced at the clock, exhaling loudly at how late it's quickly become. For a second, he debated on whether he should press on and finish tonight or come in extra early tomorrow morning.. Or maybe he should just work until he's tired, then fall asleep on his office couch, as he had done many times in the past. He rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt a little more and leaned over his desk, putting his nose back to the grindstone, scribbling in one of many patient files.

He heard a soft knocking at his door and assumed it was the cleaning staff, since it was already that hour.

"Don't worry about my office tonight", he called out, never looking up from his report.

So focused on his work, he didn't hear the gentle clicks of his office door as it opened and shut. What drew his attention, however, was the slow and methodical clacking of high heels on the tiles of his office floor. Frowning, he looked up and tried to adjust his eyesight to the dark perimeter of his room, curious as to who had entered. He was in a hurry to go home, despite having no one to go home to. His frown gradually eased at a beautiful pair of long legs came into view, then hips and a bust clad in a deep purple business dress suit, then a delicate heart-shaped face with thin lips slightly curved into a mischievous smile. Even in the dim lighting, her eyes shone like jewels, their color identical to her dress. Her porcelain skin glowed as if she was ethereal, even more so against the blackness of her bob haircut, and he was seriously considering that he was imagining it all. He'd been so career-driven, he couldn't remember the last time he was intimate with someone, much less had a girlfriend. If he was becoming this delusional, perhaps he was desperately in need of a vacation.

With grace, she removed her coat, making her red bra very visible underneath her crisp, white button-up blouse, and draped it over the chair facing his desk, which was meant for guests. She sat, crossing her legs and clasping her hands over her knees, her back leaning comfortably into the chair.

"Kurosaki Ichigo-sensei, I apologize for arriving so late and without an appointment, but I couldn't risk others finding out my whereabouts."

He did not respond but maintained eye-contact with her, signaling that he was listening.

"My name is Kuchiki Rukia, wife of Kuchiki Byakuya."

He recognized her husband's name easily, as he was a high-ranking bengoshi within the Diet. His family had a long history of serving in the Diet and he was known for his staunchly conservative views, although he was a man of few words. His almost extreme views made him a target of the opposition, so he was always well-guarded. Being the nation's most eligible bachelor, hearts everywhere were broken when the sudden announcement of marriage hit the news a few months ago.

"And what do you want with me?"

He almost blushed when her smile widened just a fraction. She uncrossed her legs and leaned forward, putting an elbow on his desk and propping her chin up on her hand.

"Straight-forward yet completely refreshing! It makes me want you all the more now!"

He took off his glasses and tossed them to the corner of his desk, trying to seem unaffected by her flirting.

"What for? What could someone in your position possibly want with someone so beneath you?"

"Careful, Kurosaki-sensei. I'll remind you that I'm a happily married woman." She winked at him, making him sputter a little once he recounted his wording.

She continued, "I'm in need of a doctor I can trust. It's hard to find someone with whom I can share intimate details about my body without fear of being harmed or betrayed."

The mention of "intimate" in relation to her body distracted him for a little longer than he liked, feeling warm from his pulse quickening.

"I've read much about you – your education, your accolades and publications, your volunteer work… You've done quite well for yourself professionally – a prodigy – and had offers from every major hospital with a reputation to entice you. Yet you turned it all down to take over the family clinic in this small town of Karakura."

He narrowed his eyes. "What are you getting at?"

"I'm saying you're an incredibly talented doctor and an honorable man."

"Flattery will get you nowhere. Besides, I don't like the idea of placing myself or my family at risk, just because I'm the doctor of the bastard politician's wife. Please make sure the door shuts completely on your way out; I have a lot of work to do."

He waved her off with a flip of his hand and was about to pick up his pen when she spoke again.

"You see, playing hard-to-get works on me, that is, if I really want you… And you, I do. You will be in no more danger than you are now, granted we both keep our mouths shut about what we do behind this office door. If it eases your mind, I will pay whatever wages you ask. Do we have a deal?"

He felt a little riled at what she'd insinuated; he accepted the challenge. "I have the utmost pride in maintaining patient-doctor confidentiality, and you can just pay what everyone else pays. It's useless for you to try to throw your money around here."

"Great!" She jumped to her feet and walked over to stand beside him.

"What are you doing?" he asked, puzzled.

She tilted her head quizzically. "Aren't you going to examine me?"

"Are you unwell?"

"I don't think so but shouldn't you do a preliminary exam as a basis for my medical history with you?"

Irked that she had a point, he grabbed his stethoscope from his desk drawer and swiveled his chair to face her. He was shocked to find himself eye-level with red lace and cleavage that instinctually he wanted to touch. She had already unbuttoned most of her blouse, unperturbed with her exposure. Not wanting to seem immature, he warmed the bell of his stethoscope with his hand then placed it over her heart. He was listening intently to her rhythm until he realized his forearm kept brushing against the top of her breast.

"Does it sound okay?" She smiled knowingly at him.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, yes. Your heart sounds fine." He ran his hand over his mouth and chin to hide his embarrassment for being caught staring. He cleared his throat. "Turn around, I'll listen to your lungs."

She pulled her blouse off of her shoulders so that it hung solely by her waistband, her torso bare except for her bra. He auscultated her lungs, having her take deep breaths. He openly ogled her skin, fantasizing about running his hands all over it.

"Okay, your lungs sound fine too." He placed his stethoscope back into his desk drawer. "Unless there is anything else, you can g-"

He was rendered speechless by the goddess before him. He swallowed hard at the sight of her delectable breasts, her nipples a perfect rosy pink.

"I was expecting a more thorough exam, Kurosaki-sensei." She picked up both of his hands and placed each one over a breast.

His self-restraint was thinning by the second. He was supposed to be an honorable man, so what is he doing opening the door to adultery? She had much more to lose, yet she was throwing herself at him. Did she have an ulterior motive or was she just looking for sex? She did her research well, to know he'd be easy prey considering his generally taciturn personality. It amazed him that she knew exactly what buttons to push and he responded accordingly to her leading him by the nose.

He could feel her hardened nipples against the palm of his hands and unconsciously squeezed. Rukia gave a slight moan. Encouraged, he massaged her breasts, periodically tweaking her nipples. Her reactions made him brazen and he took a nipple into his mouth… Then he took the other. His blood was coursing so fast through his body that he almost didn't hear her call for him.

"Kurosaki-sensei, I remembered I had a health concern to address."

She took one of his hands and led it under her skirt, placing it on the wet cloth of her panties.

"You see, sometimes, I get so wet here, just dripping… So I was thinking you could take a look at it." She bit her lip.

He rubbed the fabric and loved how just that made her jaw drop. He gave her a devilish smile and said, "Yeah, I think I can do that." Honor be damned.

He hurriedly cleared his desk and rolled his chair back.

"Sit on my desk and spread your legs."

"You don't beat around the bush, do you?" She hiked her skirt up and hopped onto the edge of his desk, leaning back onto her hands as she opened herself to him.

"Not yet," he teased.

He was pleased to see matching red lace panties to her discarded bra. The fabric covering her crotch was darkened by her juices, making his mouth parched.

"You're well-versed in the art of seduction, Rukia. Have you had many sexual partners?"

She raised a brow at him.

"Case history," he smirked and stroked her over the wet fabric.

"The contrary, I assure you… Uhn… My husband never would have married me had I not been a virgin. He's old-fashioned, you know… Ah…"

"Your appearance belies your experience." He pulled the fabric away with his other hand and touched her directly. The slick warmth of her lips sent blood rushing to his dick. He began penetrating her with his fingers.

"Mm!... Ah!... Well, we do fuck everyday… Ahn!"

"Have you fucked today yet?"

"Nn!... No!"

"Perfect." He took his fingers out of her and replaced them with his tongue, not holding back on how ravenously he ate her out. "God, your pussy is fucking delicious!"

Her hands flew to fist in his hair. "Ah!... Fuck!... Is that.. Mm, right there!... the technical term… Uhn!... Sensei?"

He stood up and began to undo his pants, letting them and his boxers fall to the ground. She undid his shirt and ran her hands all over his lean, muscular torso. She could tell he was in shape, but she was immensely pleased to feel how much. Impatiently, he pulled the crotch of her panties aside and placed the head of his dick at her entrance.

"I'm going to fuck you raw. Are you okay with that?"

In response, she hooked her ankles together behind his toned ass and pushed him into herself. Taken by surprise, he fell forward, panting from the pleasure racking his body. She cupped his face and brought it down to kiss.

"It's a little late in the game to be sharing our first kiss."

"I didn't expect you to be so sentimental, Kurosaki-sensei." She stuck her tongue down his throat.

"It's just been a while for me." He stuck his tongue down her throat.

"Is that so? Then, please, as my doctor, I trust you to evaluate my body in any way you wish."

She almost regretted that as he gave her a smug look. He pulled his hips back and pushed back into her. _Almost._

With that he did not stop, and indeed he did as he pleased. His hands roamed where only a lover's should and his tongue followed suit. He wasn't certain if it was because she was so tight or because he hadn't fucked a woman in ages, or both, but he didn't last long. She didn't seem upset that she didn't reach her climax but her understanding was rewarded with an immediate second round.

He turned her around so that she was bent over his desk and he pulled her underwear down. If he had to make any claim, it would be that he was an "ass" man. He clearly got plenty turned on by everything else so far, but the sight of her topless with her skirt hiked up to her waist, her perfectly peach-shaped bottom ready, waiting, asking for a pounding from him. He caressed her cheeks and gave them a few squeezes, giving a grunt of approval.

She looked at him over her shoulder and smiled, happy to let such a man indulge in her body. That was one of her switches – being nothing but a play thing to strong men. It was actually a battle of control and she loved it.

She watched as, with eyes glazed over, he gave her ass a spank and positioned himself at her entrance once more. He placed his hands at her hips and slowly rocked his hips, dipping more and more of himself into her until he was fully sheathed. It was then that his gentle nature went out the window and a seemingly more sadistic version of himself took over. He was absolutely relentless, not holding back on speed or force, and vocalizing his delight. Her mind was hazy with every orgasm hitting her seemingly non-stop. Her body felt like jelly but she didn't want him to stop. She wanted more. She wanted more until he had nothing left to give her.

She vaguely remembered he was fucking her from behind with one of her knees held up in his hand because she remembered the sensation of her underwear swinging around her ankle… So how did she end up being fucked with both knees on his desk in a frog leg position? She asked herself that but she really couldn't care less. It felt fucking good. He was hitting her so deeply that she considered she might not want him to stop, _ever_. His hands running all over her body made her melt.

After the next time they orgasmed, he slumped over her back. They were both sweaty and panting heavily.

"Why?"

"What?" She was confused.

"Why are you cheating on your husband? With me, of all people?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"Don't claim it's for your humanitarian efforts. I don't want your charity."

"Who said it was for you? Awfully presumptuous."

"So you came here with the sole intent to fuck me?"

"Not exactly. I really do want you as my doctor, but when I started talking with you, you became a lion I had to tame."

"I'm going to be presumptuous again – no one can tame me."

She gave him a skeptical look. "So what was this?" She waved a hand, indicating their present position.

He straightened and then plopped onto his office chair. "If you think sex with me is now going to turn more mild than wild, you're mistaken."

"Believe me, that was not my goal, especially if you intend to have a follow-up exam with me."

She got off of his desk and was about to slip her underwear back on when she hesitated. He grabbed a few tissues from a box in his desk drawer and wiped her inner thighs down for her.

She smiled sweetly at him and nearly speared him in the heart with Cupid's arrow. "Thank you. You are ever the gentleman, Untamable Lion-sensei."

In retaliation, he gave her ass a loud smack when she bent down to put her underwear on, resulting in a yelp and a dirty look from Rukia. "Call me Ichigo, but 'Sensei' when we fuck sounds really good too." He ran his hands up and down the sides of her hips, noting how well her skirt clung to her curves. "Why don't we test it out?"

She turned to face him as she buttoned her blouse. "Don't you have work to finish?"

He frowned. He shooed her hands away and finished buttoning it for her. "How do you already know me well enough to know what turns me on and what doesn't?"

"It'd be foolish to enter an arena with a wild animal while unarmed, don't you think?" She gave him a wink and went over to the guest chair to retrieve her coat.

As she slid her arms into the sleeves, Ichigo leaned against the front of his desk, clothed from the waist down. He crossed his arms over his chest and watched her silently.

She noticed his sulky demeanor and asked, "Why the pout?"

"I'm not pouting!"

She chuckled, "Suit yourself."

She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed. He could hear the line click in connection.

"Renji, I'll be out in a minute." She saw Ichigo stiffen in her periphery but she hung up and tucked the phone back into her coat.

She headed for the door, the clacking of her heels just as slow and deliberate as when she arrived. The only difference now was the addition of fast footsteps approaching from behind her. She turned the knob and was about to open the door, when a strong hand rendered it immovable. Ichigo rested his forehead on her shoulder then turned to nuzzle her neck, committing her scent to memory.

She sighed, "I will see you again, but I can't say when."

"It's not like I care.. I barely even realized you're a midget."

She sent an elbow sharply into his solar plexus and turned to face him, looking him straight in the eyes. She chuckled again because she's pretty sure he didn't realize he was sporting the hurt puppy look, and quite convincingly too. She cupped his face and kissed him softly on the lips. He brought his arms around to embrace her and kissed her again. As their kisses became more passionate, his hands slid down to cup her ass, eventually moving down to pick her up to straddle him. He pressed her against the door.

She grudgingly broke away from him, halting his attempt to recapture her lips by cupping his face once more. She looked into his eyes and pleaded for clarity; he sighed.

"I have to go."

He nodded and set her down. He stole a few more kisses from her before she opened the door and walked out to the stairs, out of the clinic and into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

thank you to those of you who have left reviews! I use them not just to pad my ego, but to gauge what readers are enjoying. I tend to write for my fantasy's sake, not to pander, though reviews encourage me to continue in this direction or that. it was because of reviews for my other stories that I felt empowered to start this story and keep writing :]

italic section is a flashback. now, read on!

definitions just in case:

Omiai – marriage meeting

Taichou – captain

* * *

Despite arriving home so late, Rukia still managed to return before Byakuya did. She decided to run a bath to wash away evidence of earlier that evening. It was not a rare occurrence for him to work late, considering his line of work, but he never made Rukia feel lonely. He always doted on her, sending her flowers for no special reason and keeping his eyes trained solely on her form whenever they were in the same room. He even made it a point to attend every single one of her art exhibit openings. She was a fairly well-known painter before they got married but a little celebrity bump never hurt. He loved her and supported her every desire; he was weak against her.

Prior to their first encounter, he had attended omiai after mind-numbing omiai at the behest of the clan elders, especially since he never showed any interest in dating. He was the pride of his clan and they wanted heirs as soon as he was at peak virility. He wasn't just the only child of the previous clan leader, but he excelled at everything he attempted. That sort of innate talent inflated his ego and raised his standards fairly high, for himself and for others. This mentality earned him a long line of enemies quite quickly, though it didn't bother him at all. He was a very driven person and whatever he wanted, he achieved or obtained it.

Through an odd series of circumstances, he ended up having to walk some ways to his office one morning, passing an art gallery by happenstance where Rukia was installing one of her pieces near the window. She wasn't dressed remarkably – a raggedy shirt, paint-splattered jeans and sneakers – but she still managed to capture his attention, which was a rarity on Byakuya's part. He watched her work for a few moments, amused by her changes in expression coming so freely in spite of being so focused. He then spent the first half of his day at the office finding out who she was and how he could meet her.

He found out she was orphaned at a very early age, having no known relatives except for an aunt and uncle in a nearby prefecture that raised her. She didn't seem particularly close to them since she moved out of their home as soon as she could, moving to her current prefecture for some of high school and college. She flew through her art major, gaining wide recognition for uniquely integrating classic styles into modern media, even playing around with utilizing media and techniques in innovative ways. Her pieces always described deep meaning and moved many critics of all ages. He was impressed that even with being half a dozen years his junior, her work was so acclaimed. With this kind of background, it wasn't as difficult to convince the clan elders to arrange an omiai between her and himself. The only hurdle was having them look past her commoner status, which they feared would taint their bloodline… Then again, Byakuya always got what he wanted.

At their omiai, he had to put forth much effort to not show how much her beauty affected him. Her attire wasn't the most expensive, and she was clearly forced to attend by her aunt and uncle, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. She didn't really make eye contact with anyone but whenever his eyes caught hers, she maintained it until someone else drew either of their attention away. He had never met anyone in his life who was of a lower social status that had the gall to look him in the eyes and hold it. She may have spoken few words but her carriage and the fire in her eyes acted like a siren's song. Her back was straight, her shoulders relaxed and her hands rested in her lap. Her face was painted like a doll's, its softness contrasting with eyes that challenged him to accept her. If he drowned looking into her eyes, he wouldn't be mad at her.

The clan elders weren't impressed by her but their opposition was weak once he stated he wanted to move forward with a formal marriage ceremony; they took what they could get. Between that time and the day of the ceremony, he took her on many dates, to give her some experience of courtship before they became husband and wife. He knew that she, like him, had no time nor interest to date, but for once, he wanted to get to know someone else. They were both awkward, though as they grew more comfortable around each other, they started opening up, enjoying what being with another was like. They shared many jokes, likes, dislikes, opinions and disagreements, although they began to share something much more than that – an undeniable love and attraction for each other.

Rukia reminisced about the main event following their marriage ceremony.

 _Their wedding night brought out a timidity in both of them, yet to Byakuya's pleasant surprise, Rukia did most of the initiating. He thought he'd have to take the reins, as he typically did in almost every other aspect of his life, because he still saw her as a pure maiden despite knowing the ferocity she beheld. He didn't realize how turned on he was when she needed no coaxing nor direction in pleasuring him. The hungry look in her eyes pinned him to the bed, frozen with the tingling excitement of her touch sending goosebumps racing over his limbs. The new sense of willing submission flooded his body with endorphins, rendering him short of breath by the start of foreplay._

 _Shy kisses deepened as inexperienced hands fumbled to remove layers of clothing. They both wore yukata but what lied beneath hers made his brain go blank – a very skimpy, petal pink lingerie one piece. After pushing her yukata off of her shoulders, it took him a full minute or two to drink in the sight of her. She was kneeling between his legs as he sat on the bed, lace strips running down the front of her body to barely cover her breasts, meeting a few inches above her crotch in a plunging V and tied at the back of her neck in a bow; lace-frilled straps rounded her hips as support for her thong. She smirked and leaned forward to kiss him, pushing his yukata aside while she planted more kisses down his body. She loved how sharp he looked in his suits, maintaining his cold, indifferent stare towards others even when dressed in casual clothes on their dates. She spent their entire courtship sneaking glances at his physique, imaging how he'd look naked and itching to feel every plane of his body._

 _He became more anxious the farther south she travelled. His erection created a clear bulge that she would periodically brush against accidentally. Without skipping a beat, she exposed his hard on and gently caressed him in her small hands. He hissed at the contact but dared not look away. She enjoyed his focus on her tongue as she inched it closer to his shaft. He gritted his teeth when she gave him a long, hot lave up its length. She did it a few more times before she became too impatient, taking him completely in her mouth. She smiled at the sound of a refined man cursing. She hummed with delight, eager to taste his full flavor as she worked on him. He didn't want to cum before she did, but she was making it very difficult. The feeling of her warm mouth sucking on him, the vibrations from her sexy little sounds, the view of her bobbing head and her lacy thong-clad ass in the air.. He was done for and he knew it._

 _He laced his fingers into her hair, wanting to throw his head back yet not wanting to miss a second of watching her suck him off._

" _R-Ru… Rukia…"_

 _She looked up at him without stopping._

 _Stick a fork in him. He fisted her hair as he came._

 _She swallowed every drop and straightened, wiping her mouth. "I've always wanted to do that to you, Byakuya-sama."_

 _He was at a loss of energy to react._

" _But there's something else I've always wanted to do with you…"_

 _She reached up behind her neck and undid the bow to her halter, the fabric falling to expose her creamy breasts and pert nipples._

 _She kissed him chastely and pulled away just enough for him to see her hooded eyes, laden with lust. "I want you inside me again…" She gave him another kiss. "And again…" Another kiss. "And again."_

 _She plunged her tongue into his mouth, his hands shooting up to massage her breasts. He would never admit that he always checked her out during their dates, though somehow he felt she knew. He thought some of the things she did on their dates was just due to being innocent or naïve, but seeing her now, he was okay with the idea that she was toying with him._

 _As they fell back into the bed kissing, his hands moved to caress her ass. She felt his dick begin to twitch with arousal against her stomach. He pulled her thong aside and ran a finger over her wet slit. She moaned into his mouth, encouraging him to insert it and then another. Watching her react to being finger fucked on top of him got him hard again in record time. He felt her walls tightening around his fingers but she would have none of it, pushing his hand away before she orgasmed._

 _Her eyes were now clear and bright, the flame of a nearby lantern flashing sharply in them. She breathed, "Fuck me."_

 _He flipped her onto her back and shook off his yukata. He pulled her lingerie by the waistband down her legs and chucked it over his shoulder. He had to fight back a nosebleed when she spread her legs for him, putting her glistening pussy on display._

 _He got on his hands and bent down to plant kisses on her inner thigh, trailing up from her knee on one side and then up from the other. He could see her flex her vaginal folds in anticipation of his ascent up her legs. She was relishing the fact that she had one of the most powerful men in the nation on his hands and knees, working ardently to give her pleasure in one of the most base of ways._

 _He gave her clit a light flick of his tongue, earning a surprised moan from her. He dragged his tongue heavily across her center, dipping it inside her to hit the right spot. He sucked hard on her clit, running his tongue over the nub repeatedly and driving her wild. He inserted two fingers, pumping into her like he did earlier. She hissed, torn between giving in to the ecstasy he was creating and getting what she wanted. The sensations were making her thoughts fuzzy, her brain turning into mush._

" _Byakuya-sama… Ahn! Please!" She feebly reached for his face, attempting to pull it away from her before he made her cum._

 _He decided he liked her meek as well and humored her request. He loomed over her, angling his hips to park the tip of his penis at the entrance of her pussy. She cupped his face with her hands to draw his focus to her for a moment._

" _I love you, Byakuya-sama"_

 _He leaned down to kiss her. "I love you, Rukia."_

 _He gave her a smile that sent contentment radiating throughout her body._

 _He slowly pushed into her, stopping periodically to allow her to adjust to his invasion. She wrapped her legs behind his ass, forcing him to penetrate her to the hilt._

" _Shit… Ah… Rukia…" He cursed through gritted teeth._

" _I am yours now."_

 _She spoke just those few words but he knew fully the gravity of what that meant. As much as he had the privilege of doing whatever he wanted to her body, of having her do whatever he wanted to his body, he also had the responsibility of providing her unending love and happiness. The unspoken reciprocal words were well understood by him._

 _Their consummation didn't take long since the overstimulation of their first time ever took hold, but that didn't stop them from fucking a few more times that night._

Rukia had to resist reaching down to touch herself at the remembrance of their first night together. The heat of the bath water made her thoughts hazy, closing her eyes as her head reclined on the edge of the tub. She heard the click of the bathroom door opening and sensed someone approaching. She opened her eyes when a shadow was cast over her face. Smiling down at her was the man of whom she dreamt.

He kissed her forehead. "Were you waiting up for me?"

She smiled back, "Always."

She leaned forward to sit up when she felt his firm hand on her shoulder gently pushing her back to recline. She was about to question his action when he slid a hand down to grope her breast. Becoming so lost to his touch, she didn't realize the building fear within her husband. He tried to tell himself that he was just seeing things, or that there was a valid reason for why his wife had light bruising on her shoulder blades, in the orientation of what looked like hand prints… As if someone strong, perhaps a man, had grasped her from behind, to pull or hold her down. He quickly assessed her visually and did not see signs of struggle inflicted on her body and her behavior seemed as normal as any other day. His mind tried to not go to the possibility that she was voluntarily physical with another man. He slid his hand farther down, reaching between her legs to slowly rub her clit.

"Byakuya-sama, your shirt.." She protested yet she spread her legs as much as she could within the tub, hanging both of her knees over opposite sides of the tub. His sleeves were rolled up but it was moot at this point.

He was glad her eyes were closed while he plunged his fingers in and out of her. He was glad because she couldn't see his heart breaking as he watched a milk white substance float out of her and into the clear bathwater. He wanted so much to deny the truth in front of him. His fear and sadness soon morphed into anger and possession. He pulled her up to stand and carried her to their bed, tossing her unceremoniously onto it. He undid his tie, letting it fall to the ground, and started to unbutton his shirt, which joined his tie soon thereafter.

"Byakuya-sama, what has come over you?"

He paused partway through undoing his pants. She could see the clenching of his jaw, the veins in his neck pulsating, the muscles in his chest and arms flexing and relaxing, all clear in the moonlight as he towered above her. A chill ran through her that she knew wasn't attributed to the water evaporating from her skin. It was an unwelcome feeling despite being a child of winter.

He looked at her through long strands of blackness, his eyes shining and dark. "Was he better?"

"What?" She was taken aback by his question, although she knew to what he was alluding.

He shut his eyes tightly. "Why? Am I not enough?! Do you not love me?!"

Her heart sunk. She hadn't intended for him to find out but she wasn't going to hide anything from him if it came to light.

"Of course I love you! You've done noth–"

"Then why?!" he snarled. His piercing gaze was on her again, the usually stoic expression nowhere to be found.

She crossed her arms over her chest in an attempt to find warmth and comfort in their suddenly cold bedroom.

"I cannot allow myself to burden you more than I already do. I cannot keep taking so much from the man I love, the man who gives me the world. How can I possibly ask for more?"

"What are you saying?"

"This was the first time I've ever done this, and I did it because there's a limit to what I ask of you. From the first night we touched each other, something woke inside of me.. There's a fire that burns so hot for you.. We make love every night. It's amazing and it makes my heart soar to be with you, to be yours. When you collapse from exhaustion afterwards, I can't tell you I haven't had enough. Truthfully, I don't think I'll ever have enough of you, but you are pulled so thin in every direction that keeping you from well deserved rest is the last thing I want to do. This is how I'm addressing my extraordinary needs."

"Give me a chance to fulfill your needs. If you want more, tell me and you shall have it."

Rukia shook her head. "I'm being rational, Byakuya-sama, and so do you. I love only you. Others are of no consequence to what we have, they are nothing but surrogates. I didn't do it to hurt you and am sorry that I have. If this is not something we can work through, as excruciating as it would be, I understand."

He thought about it for a minute and exhaled a deep sigh. "There's no other way? You need to be touched by other men?"

"I need the connection that touch provides… Just having an orgasm won't do."

"You will return to me every night? I cannot be without you."

"Nothing will keep me from you."

He went silent, staring into a corner of their room, its emptiness similar to the void growing within his chest. He would never admit to being a greedy man, though when it came to Rukia, he would go as far as being petulant to monopolize her.

"When it happens, I don't want to know."

"I was planning on sparing you the details."

She turned his face towards herself when he didn't say anymore. She sat up to kiss him and then guided him to lie on the bed. She began caressing his groin, relishing how hard he was getting. Slowly, she unbuckled his belt and undid his pants to tease his erection through his boxers. She smiled at the growing wet spot at the peak of his tent, hooking her thumbs under his waistband to pull it down, springing his dick free.

"What would you like for me to do for you tonight, Byakuya-sama?" She asked, running her hands up and down his length.

"Suck," he commanded without hesitation. "Fucking suck my dick."

She would've laughed at his acting out-of-character if she wasn't so turned on.

"With pleasure, Taichou," she mused, swirling her tongue over the head of his penis to taste his pre-cum before taking the rest of him into her mouth.

She thoroughly enjoyed giving him oral pleasure because she saw it as such a balance of dominance and submission. She loved being a slave to his pleasure yet having him at her mercy to bring him pleasure. When she felt his testicular sac tightening for impending release, she straddled his face so they could both give each other oral play. He didn't miss a beat even if he was panting heavily, clawing at the flesh of her thighs and ass as he ate her out.

She turned around to hover above his dick, its tip millimeters away from touching her. She bent forward to kiss him, trailing from his lips, over his jaw, down his neck, across his clavicle, down his chest and over his nipples. She sat up again, and smiling down at him, impaled herself. She lifted herself off of him and impaled herself over and over, giving him an earful of the most seductive moans. He came hard not long afterwards, his vision blurry with her image as he passed out cold.

Rukia chuckled, "See what I mean, Byakuya-sama?"

She laid her head on his chest, the slowing thumps of his heartbeat calming hers as well. A wicked thought crossed her mind – she left hickies all over his chest and one on his neck, where it'd be difficult to conceal. Needless to say, she slept pretty well that night.


	3. Chapter 3

definitions, just in case:

Tadaima – I'm home

Okaerinasai – Welcome home

* * *

He knocked on Ichigo's office door and entered without waiting for approval. Their relationship was an odd one, seen as that of enemies by anyone outside of their small circle of friends. Their banter sounded like that between "frenemies" when in reality they understood and respected each other to a large degree. They've confided in and supported each other in their own ways, albeit in just the way that was needed. They maintained contact quite regularly after graduating from high school, even after attending different colleges. Ichigo was his best man when he married their mutual high school friend, Inoue Orihime.

"Kurosaki, I'm not your errand boy!"

His expression changed from feigned anger to surprise, not expecting Ichigo to have a guest, and a stunningly beautiful one at that. They both looked at him in surprise as well, Ichigo sitting on the front edge of his desk with his arms crossed and his guest peeking around from the chair facing Ichigo.

"Oh, I didn't know you had company."

"No worries, Ishida. This is my newest patient, Kuchiki Rukia. Rukia, this is my personal tailor and errand boy, Ishida Uryuu."

Ishida's eyes grew wide, in disbelief that she was who he thought she was. Rukia stood to face him, bowing in greeting. If he didn't have the wherewithal to control himself, he would have let his jaw drop freely to the floor. Instead, he gaped like a fish as he took in her full beauty, rather, sex appeal, for the first time. She wore a champagne colored satin dress that draped breathtakingly over her as it would over a Greek goddess. The sheen complemented the glittering gold lightly dusted down her exposed cleavage, the collar open down to her belly button where more gold embellishment accentuated her narrow waist and wide hips. It was tea length – cautiously flirty – though when she moved, sometimes the panels of fabric parted to showcase legs that stretched for days. The absolutely sinful nature of the dress material left nothing to the imagination, yet both men would never admit she made their imaginations run rampant. Flashes of gold hung delicately from her ears, dancing like miniature windchimes, as if Man had fashioned pieces of Zeus' lightning bolt into jewelry solely to adorn her.

"Pardon my somewhat formal attire; I was just touching base with Kurosaki-sensei before I headed out to dinner." She gave Ichigo a knowing look not lost on Ishida, then turned once again to Ishida. "Playing dual roles as personal tailor _and_ errand boy, eh? Here I thought _I_ was a glutton for punishment. Why would you subject yourself to this guy's company any more than necessary?" She pointed her thumb towards Ichigo.

"Bitch! What's that supposed to –"

Ishida cut him off. "Personal tailor, yes. Errand boy, hardly. Out of the good graces of my own heart, I found myself doing this idiot a favor by dropping off the new suits I made him. What about you? Why are _you_ subjecting yourself to Kurosaki's company?"

"Patient-doctor confidentiality." She winked at him.

Ishida's blush was evident to both Rukia and Ichigo. The latter decided three was starting to feel like a crowd and moved the conversation along.

"How's Inoue?"

"She's not 'Inoue' anymore, remember? I didn't think your idiocy extended so far as to forget important events for which you were front and center."

Ichigo almost regretted asking but at least it deflected attention away from Rukia.

"To answer your question, Kurosaki, she's doing well. Her cooking, on the other hand, could always use practice, though just between us, I will admit I dread being the judge."

Both men were bestowed the honor of hearing the most delightful giggle from a woman as far from girly as she was close to womanly.

She caught her breath. "Oh, how I fear to know what else has been said amongst men within these walls."

She took a step towards Ishida, standing in front of him and running her fingers underneath one of his lapels. He looked thin as a rail but felt solid against the back of her hand.

"I believe it'd be safe to assume 'yes' but I'll ask anyway – did you make this suit?"

Ishida straightened and pushed back his shoulders. "Of course. Why do you ask?"

"Its design is quite remarkable. My husband has enough suits, but I am in need of an evening gown. Are you a man who can make that happen?"

Feeling as if his pride as a tailor as well as his pride as a man were at stake, he immediately replied, "With ease."

He pulled a business card out of his wallet and handed it to her. "Stop by at your nearest convenience, and we'll discuss design and get your measurements."

"Wonderful! I'd tell you my measurements, but what fun is there in that?" Ichigo's frown deepened.

She delicately took his card and put it into her purse. Gathering her coat, she bowed to both Ichigo and Ishida.

"You'll have to excuse me, gentlemen, I have a dinner date."

She exited the building and got into the waiting crystal white tricoat Cadillac Escalade ESV, where Renji, her driver, was told to idle. She liked having Renji as her chauffer because even though she hadn't known him for very long, she understood he had an incredibly soft heart despite his tough exterior and rough mannerisms. He had tattoos visible beyond the collar and sleeves of his black suit, and hair so uniquely red that no one dared to approach Rukia whenever they were out, especially if he was sporting his typical dirty look. As required by Byakuya for anyone as her ward, he was well-trained in various martial arts.

He drove her to an Italian restaurant to meet Byakuya for dinner, where she hoped he hadn't been waiting long. The maitre D' seated her at their usual private balcony table but her expected company for the evening was absent. She ordered her favorite bottle of red wine and decided to wait, watching the city wind down below. The maitre D' returned not long after he left her with a bottle and a full glass of wine, relaying the message that her husband will have to take a rain check due to urgent business at the office. Irked at the fact that she had been looking forward to a romantic evening with Byakuya, she wouldn't let the disappointing turn of events sour her mood. She caught the maitre D' before he walked away and asked him to summon her driver to the table. She was determined to enjoy good food and good company, and she found Renji suitable for such a purpose.

When Renji arrived, he was looking quite out of place, wringing his hat and reacting sheepishly to being gawked at by the other patrons.

"Eh, you needed me, Rukia-sama?"

"Cut that out; it's gross. Address me as usual here. It's a private balcony."

"Seriously, Ruks, what do you need that I had to get out of the car? People are staring and it's fucking uncomfortable."

"You're having dinner with me. Have a seat." She left no room for objections.

There was some grumbling but he sat opposite her anyway. He picked up the menu and tried to decipher the words. She couldn't hold back her laughter once the crease between his brows reached ten feet deep in confusion.

"Piss off, will ya? I'm gonna go wait in the car."

"Sorry, sorry!" She wiped her tears with one hand while the other soothed her sore belly. "I'll order for you. You'll like it, I promise!"

With a huff, he poured himself a generous glass of wine, downing most of it amidst another snicker from across the table. He normally drank beer but he didn't mind the stringent tartness of the wine. If anything, at least it worked quickly on casting a warm buzz over his anxiety.

Rukia found him to be utterly adorable in this moment and made a game out of riling him up with her trademark smiles, smirks and banter. Perhaps it was fortuitous for Byakuya to have been kept late, though either dining partner would have been entertaining in his own way.

They chatted for a bit after their meal to sober up some and left when they noticed the restaurant staff starting to clean, the establishment devoid of guests sans themselves. Renji opened the door for Rukia to get into the car, holding her hand, so small in his, in assistance. Settling in to the driver's seat, Renji looked into the rearview mirror when he heard the glass partition come down.

"Let's take the scenic route." Renji gave a curt nod in understanding.

Halfway into the drive, they were passing through a more industrial part of the city when Rukia rolled down the partition again.

"Stop the car."

Renji pulled over underneath an arching freeway overpass, shut off the engine and got out. When he opened Rukia's door to check on her, he was pulled into the cabin by his collar and practically thrown onto the luxurious backseat. He heard the door shut and lock a split second before he felt Rukia's lips crashing onto his, her little tongue already seeking entrance to his mouth. He immediately grabbed her by the shoulders, holding her at arm's length.

"Holy shit, what are you doing?!"

"Either you're still drunk or too sober if you have to ask that."

Renji could feel her warm skin prickling from a shiver, the muted light from the streetlamps bright enough to outline the curve of her breasts and the points of her nipples. When he tried to bring his eyes back up to meet hers, he failed at her lips, the corner of her lower lip tucked underneath her top front teeth. Her hands broke him out of the trance as they guided his hands off of her shoulders to press into her breasts. She scooted on her knees to straddle closer to his body, making a mental note to thank Lexani Motorcars for doing an excellent job customizing the interior conversion to allow for such activities.

"We can't be doing this! The boss is gonna kill me!"

Calmly, she soothed, "Renji, this car is blacked out, bullet proof and sound proof. Plus, it has the best shocks on the market. Why do you think that is?"

Finally catching on, he squeezed her breasts, Rukia throwing her head back as she moaned. He took the opportunity to plant wet kisses all over her neck and collarbone, his hands pushing fabric aside to grope her exposed breasts.

"You're so fucking hot, Rukia.. Do you know how badly I've been wanting to grab your tits all night?"

She said nothing but smiled into a kiss, their tongues danced in and out of their mouths until they were panting. She moved to kiss his strong jaw line and neck, unbuttoning his dress shirt then running her hands up and down his toned torso. When she tweaked his nipples, he retaliated by sucking on hers. She arched her back and cried out in pleasure, embedding her fingers into his long hair as he swiped his tongue back and forth across her nipple.

She pushed his face away so he was looking at her. "I want to fuck you."

With deft hands, he undid his buckle, unzipped his pants and took out his rock hard dick. "Then ride me, bitch."

Obediently, she lifted the front hem of her dress, exposing a small patch of black that Renji saw, clear as day against her alabaster skin, even in the dark. It dawned on him that she wore no undergarments whatsoever. That thought alone caused precum to bead on his tip.

She positioned herself above him, and lowered herself to envelope him in her warmth.

"You've made me this wet but your cock is so thick, I have to go slowly. I'm going to have to punish you for forcing me to be patient." He was finally sheathed to the hilt. She dropped the skirt of her dress to the side so that the slit in it kept their union visible; she started to roll her hips.

He hissed at the sensory overload; it was always a fantasy to fuck her like this. "It's your fault your tight pussy feels so good."

"I'll tell you… Ahn!... from firsthand experience, that it tastes as good as it feels…Nn!... but don't take my word for it."

"God damn.. Nng!... If you don't slow down… Ah!... I'm gonna cum!"

She stopped completely, earning a pleading glare from her counterpart. Stone-faced, she commanded, "You will hold it until I say you can cum."

She planted her feet on the seat and began to literally bounce on top of him.

"Ruks… Fuck… I can't…"

"DO NOT… Mn!... I'm so close… I'm so fucking close… Deeper!"

She adjusted her legs so that her heels were leaving footprints on the ceiling. Renji couldn't stand it any longer and grabbed her by the hips, meeting her at every thrust until her clenching walls made him spasm inside of her.

"I wonder how you got hired seeing as how you can't seem to follow simple instructions."

"Well, I'd never fuck the boss so there's no problem there. Besides, I couldn't help it when your tits bounced more than what I've always imagined."

"Than you've always imagined? Were you having lascivious thoughts about your employer's wife?"

"Jesus, from the moment I saw you, all the fucking time, and not cuz you were forbidden fruit." His hands slid upwards to cup her breasts. "Mm, you made for great fap material."

He buried his face in her cleavage, his words muffled as he reminisced, "The thought of you got me hard and leaking instantly. Slept like a baby after I jacked off, every time, guaranteed."

"Who is serving whom here?"

"If I can keep putting my dick in you, I don't think there's a limit for what I would do."

"Is that all the value you attribute to me?"

He flipped her so she was under him, her back comfortably on the seat. "Now you know I was joking. I can't believe you're trying to make me admit it was love at first sight."

"How can you say you love me?"

He knew he wasn't very eloquent so instead, he kissed her tenderly, exploring her body with the utmost care this time around. His passion grew out of control as she reignited the fire in his soul with every touch, every sigh of his name. He stood with one foot on the floor, sliding her body to the edge of the seat and rotating her hips so that one of her knees hung over his shoulder. He did his best to make love to her, filling her as much as he could with each thrust, careful not to cause bruises. The sensations became overwhelming again and he leaned forward to loom over her, his large hands finding purchase on the edges of the backseat. His thrusts became forceful enough to possibly bruise but not enough to rip or tear her flesh. Her reactions to him egged him on until they both orgasmed again.

He spoke into the crook of her neck, short of breath, "I will not ask you to leave the boss for me. I'm not that stupid… but if I can indulge in my love for you every now and then, I think I can die a happy man."

"How can you be happy knowing what you want most in the world will never be yours?"

"In moments such as this, you _are_ mine."

Rukia couldn't deny so little to a gentle man exuding a boyish hopefulness. She tucked her breasts back into her dress and sat up.

She placed a hand on his chest and gave him a soft peck on the lips. "You're right, I am."

She slyly looked him up and down and concluded, "If we don't want the boss to grow suspicious, we should probably head home."

He hastily put himself back together and got out, climbing into the driver's seat; the ride home was uneventful.

He helped her out of the car but upon taking her first step, her hand flew to her ear.

"Oh no! I've lost an earring!"

"C'mon, I'll find it for you later. It's just an earring."

"Nonsense! They were the first thing I bought myself when I sold my first art piece! I won't be able to sleep if I can't find it!"

He watched her ass wiggle around as she began scouring the cabin floor of the car. The dress did a magnificent job clinging to every curve; he really loved this dress. As she searched farther into the vehicle, on her hands and knees, he climbed in after her and closed the door behind him.

"Renji, I can't see anything if you close –"

She cut herself off when he flipped her skirt up to pool on her lower back, and she was about to cuss him out when she felt his fingers stroking her folds. Splurching noises filled the cabin as he pumped his fingers in and out of her. When she came in his hand, he lapped up her juices.

"I agree. Your pussy _does_ taste as good as it feels."

Suddenly, she felt a recognizable pressure at her entrance. Without a word, he slipped in the entire cap of his mushroom tip, earning a low moan from Rukia. As he pushed into her, his hands slipped under her dress to aggressively fondle her breasts. He kissed the nape of her neck and the skin of her back not covered by her dress, sending tingles shooting through her body.

"Stop… I have to find… my earring…" It was taking all of her might to not succumb to him.

"I'm only trying to help." He whispered into her ear then nibbled on her lobe.

"Fuck… like you are."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Wait, that's not what I –"

He pushed the front material of her dress to the center of her chest, licking his lips as he watched her breasts from the side; they swayed back and forth while he fucked her from behind.

"FUCK… Oh God, like that… Mn! Mn! Ah! Ahn!"

"You like this? Ngh… This is how bitches get fucked."

"Yes!... More!... Nn!.. Faster! Harder!... Uhn! Give it to me!"

He went savage and fucked her like a beast. The pleasure ramped so fast that their orgasms were almost painful; a delicious kind of pain. He collapsed on top of her in a heap but she shooed him off soon thereafter because he was so heavy. His hand landed on top of something hard. He picked it up and brought it into a sliver of light coming in from through the window.

It was her earring.

"See? I helped." He held it up for her to see, an annoyingly triumphant smile on his face.

Rukia huffed and grabbed the earring from his hand, hooking it back into her ear. She and Renji were still straightening out their clothes when they got out of the car, not noticing that Byakuya had just arrived home via a cab. He hadn't intended to eavesdrop from the shadows. He just stopped in his tracks at the sound of their voices, though he couldn't make out what they were saying. By visual assessment alone, his gut told him what he already knew. He steeled his heart and took a detour through the garden before heading into the manor.

By the time he cooled his head and headed up to their bedroom, Rukia was standing by the half wall of their suite's balcony. She had just taken a bath and was drying her hair with a towel; she didn't hear Byakuya approach and was startled when he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Tadaima." He whispered into her ear.

She turned her head to kiss him. "Okaerinasai."

"I'm sorry about missing dinner."

"No need to apologize. You had no choice." She sighed into his embrace.

"I'm quite hungry though." She knew this tone.

He untied her bathrobe, slid it off her body and tossed it onto the nearby patio furniture. Rukia's arms flew up to cover her chest but he placed them, flat palmed, on the half wall. Taking a step back, he pulled Rukia by the hips so that she was slightly bent over.

She felt the warmth of his body on her back as he leaned in and said, low and husky, "Don't hold your voice back."

In a split second, his warmth was gone from her back and instead, she felt his breath at her core before he lapped at her folds. She let out a startled groan, reflexively spreading her legs for him. He sucked hard on her clit, tugging it with his lips until it hurt, releasing it then caressing it gently with his tongue. His hands groped her ass cheeks as he dipped his tongue in and out of her pussy, curling it to stroke her walls. He used his thumb to vigorously rub her swollen clit in a circular motion while his tongue continued its path across her spot over and over again. He knew how much she enjoyed receiving oral sex and he knew exactly what to do to have her cumming hard.

He was pleased to hear she did as she was told, crying out loudly in reaction to his handiwork. He could tell by her voice and the tensing of her muscles that she was near the edge. He stood up and turned her around.

"No! Please!"

"Please what?" He groped her breasts.

"Don't stop.."

"Don't stop what?" He rolled her nipples between his thumbs and index fingers.

"Licking me.."

"Louder."

"Licking my pussy!" She covered her face with her hands in embarrassment.

He picked her up and sat her on the half wall. He kneeled in front of her and picked up where he left off, building her up until she was about to climax, only to stop again.

"Mn! I was almost there!"

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "I'm quite full now."

He could see her struggle to compose herself, her knuckles white as they fisted the front of his dress shirt. Smug, he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, taking out his erect penis to rub its head along her sopping wet slit.

"Is there something you need?"

"…"

"No? I must have been mistaken."

He was about to take a step back when she stopped him.

"Finish me, please.."

He rubbed his tip on her faster. "Speak up, Rukia."

"Fuck me, Byakuya-sama! Make me cum!"

He pushed into her. "Now, was that so hard?"

She clasped her hands behind his head and arched her back as he pistoned in and out of her hot core. He hooked his arms underneath her knees and his hands grabbed onto the outer edge of the half wall like grappling hooks. Her head fell back as she was finally finding release, her voice booming commands for him to not stop. His name spilled from her lips when she came, her body slumping onto his while her euphoria settled over her. He pulled out of her and brought her down to stand on wobbly legs. He turned to get her robe.

"Byakuya-sama, wait!"

She fell to her knees and quickly wrapped her mouth around his cock. Despite her muddled thoughts, she was coherent enough to know he had yet to climax. She prided herself in being a considerate lover and generally just loved sucking him off.

"Mmm, that's good, Rukia." He said while settling his hands lightly in her hair.

She quickened her pace, tightly pumping the area near the base of his dick with one hand, since she couldn't fit him entirely in her mouth, and gently cupping and tugging on his ball sac with her other hand. She took great joy in watching his expressions change as he neared completion – he'd grit his teeth in determination to hold on, his eyes showing despair at the futility of the inevitable, then the shutting tight of his eyes and the open gape of his mouth when he finally accepted letting go. She liked superseding his inhibition using willpower alone. She liked providing him this service.

"Fuck, Rukia! I'm cumming!"

She also liked making him curse.

While she was licking him clean, he saw a flash of red in the distance, disappearing into the dark. It seems he predicted correctly that Renji would be sitting at his normal spot on the other side of the hedge adjacent to their balcony, typically to drink a few bottles of beer before calling it a night. He was certain Renji heard everything as well, if not the things he made Rukia yell at the very least.

Feeling re-energized, he carried Rukia to bed for a victory lap.

* * *

A/N: the longest chapter I've written to date.. too long? I always worry about it so they're too short in my other fics. is this better or worse? thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

definitions just in case:

Konnichiwa – hello

* * *

The bell above the front door chimed when Rukia walked into his studio. She wore casual clothing, especially in comparison to the first time they met. She donned an oversized, off-shoulder damask sweater with a floral scroll pattern reminiscent of antique French upholstery. Her stretch knit miniskirt and suede ankle booties were as pitch black as her hair.

They scheduled to meet at the end of his store hours, so that they weren't rushed. Nonetheless, Ishida walked briskly over to greet her. He was dressed sharply in fitted navy slacks and camel colored dress shoes and belt, the long sleeves of his white button up rolled up to his elbows from a long day of work. His slim black tie fluttered as he moved.

"Konnichiwa, Kuchiki-san." He bowed in greeting.

"Konnichiwa, Ishida-san. Call me 'Rukia'. Thank you for meeting with me today." She bowed in return.

"Then 'Uryuu' for me, if you will. It's an honor for me to design a dress for you. It surely cuts the flow of constantly tailoring suits, which can become mundane at times." He locked the front door. "Please, this way."

He led her upstairs and to the back of his studio, to a pair of armchairs and a small coffee table.

"Would you like some tea or coffee?"

"Tea, please."

As he prepared coffee for her, she took in the environment of another artist, so to speak. She sat near a large cutting table, cluttered with current projects. Nearby was a drafting table facing the floor-to-ceiling windows that encompassed the second floor of his studio; she itched to look at the sketches that sat there. Neighboring it, his laptop sat at a modest desk in the corner, flanked by a sleek lamp and a container of various pencils and markers. To the other side of her was a circular platform, about a meter in diameter, and a full-length, three-panel mirror. She could see Ishida's backside reflected in it, admiring his physique upon further inspection. His posture rivaled her husband's and his shoulders were almost as broad as Ichigo's. The muscles in his back flexed as he poured tea into two cups. He brought the tray of tea over and placed it on the coffee table, handing her a cup. She thanked him and took a sip, letting the hot liquid scald her throat a little. It relaxed her and made the space feel a little cozier.

"So, Rukia-san, do you have any preferences for silhouettes, colors, materials, and the like?"

"Just 'Rukia'. Titles can be stifling sometimes.. And in regards to your question: no, I haven't thought of that at all. That's why I'm here to see you, aren't I?"

"Are you sure you want to give me full rein?"

"Perhaps free rein but not full rein, until I can also envision your direction."

"I can understand that. Being married to a public figure has its own responsibilities."

"I appreciate your consideration." She set her cup back onto the tray. "Tell me, what do you see?"

He set his cup down as well and sat forward, resting his elbows at the front of the armrests and clasping his hands in his lap. After he had scrutinized her for a long while, she began to feel self-conscious, shrinking into her chair just a fraction. Finally, he went to his drafting table, returning with a sketchpad and a few markers. He leaned towards her so she could watch him work, her eyes wide with amazement. He sketched as he spoke.

"A sheath silhouette to emphasize your slim frame and elongate your figure. Sleeveless with a high collar, like that of a qipao. This will appease formal, conservative tastes, but the back will cater to a more mature audience. It will be a completely open back – a snap at the back for your collar, then open all the way to the tailbone, exposing the dimples on the back of your pelvic bone. The entire dress will have two layers: one will be black organza whereas the second will be an ombre of black to baby blue satin, starting from the top. The organza creates softness and dynamic, while the satin gives you shine and class. The former will also provide dimension with its sheer transparency. Black is the stereotypical color for formal events but the baby blue is a nod to your youth. Both colors complement your skin tone very well. I will hand sew crystals for a finishing touch."

Rukia paused to look at the sketch, her unreadable expression beginning to worry Uryuu.

She caught his gaze and smiled, "You have full rein."

Uryuu sighed in relief. "Glad to hear it. Now I just need your measurements and production will be on its way. Please stand on that circular platform for me."

He went downstairs quickly to grab his measuring tape and was taken aback when she had removed her sweater, topless save for a scallop-edged balconette bra in the same damask hue as her sweater, though she did as she was instructed otherwise. He immediately turned his back to her, hoping she wouldn't tease about his unprofessional rosy cheeks.

"Did I startle you, Uryuu? Sorry, I thought you'd be used to seeing this sort of thing in your line of work, besides, I figured you wouldn't get accurate values with my bulky sweater in the way. I even have a matching T-back on!" she proudly proclaimed. "Do you want my skirt off too?"

Uryuu visibly gulped before he faced her again, channeling every ounce of disinterest he could muster. He really wanted to say "yes".

"N-no, that will be unnecessary. Although, could you remove your shoes?" His voice almost cracked.

When she bent over to unzip and remove her booties, her skirt stretched and thinned over her ass to make her roseate underwear very visible. While her attention was elsewhere, he let himself ogle her under the bright lights in front of the facets of the mirror. Once she kicked off her shoes, he began to take measurements.

"Pardon."

He was behind her but had momentarily wrapped his arms around her to get the measuring tape around her body. After noting the circumference around her bust, he glanced up at her, not expecting her to be blushing, which deepened his. He cleared his throat and measured her waist and hips. Being eye-level to her ass gave him a new-found appreciation for stretch knit in its relaxed state. He chastised himself for being surprised at the obvious: she was smoking hot, so of course her ass would look this good wearing a plain miniskirt.

Completing the task of taking all of her measurements, he apologized, "Thank you for your patience. I'm sorry if it was an uncomfortable experience."

She laughed, "Not at all. I just wasn't used to a man treating my body so methodically."

"This is part of my profession. Moreover, I have the utmost respect for you."

"The feeling is mutual."

He was so taken by her endearing smile, he almost dropped his notepad, getting a paper cut on his index finger when he fumbled to catch it. For some reason, he didn't fight back when she took his hand and put his finger into her mouth. His breathing turned shallow from the warmth of her mouth and the feeling of her tongue running along his finger. Becoming acutely aware of his growing arousal, he tried to pull back but she held his hand firmly. She started to mimic giving him a blowjob, releasing his finger with a "pop".

Uryuu stumbled, falling on his ass. Rukia removed her skirt and got on her hands and knees, crawling towards him. He froze as he watched her sensuous stalk, not budging when her dainty hands stroked the front of his pants. She calmly took his hard on out and began pumping it with her hands. It was long and narrow, but its head was wide; she looked forward to having it inside of her. She spat some saliva onto the tip to give it lubrication, accelerating her tight movements.

"S-stop… I'm… Ngh!"

Before he shot his load, she put his dick in her mouth, not wanting to waste a single drop. He found the situation incredibly arousing, from his personal point of view as well as the perspectives granted by the mirrors. For this reason, his refractory period was essentially nonexistent and she continued to suck. Something in the mirror caught his attention at the corner of his eye and when he turned to investigate, he realized her hand was inside her panties; she was masturbating. Her humming felt great on his cock and had him cumming again a minute later.

She lifted her hand, showing him a string of her viscous fluid hanging between two fingers. She was about to lick them clean when he grabbed her hand and did it for her, quite thoroughly. He pushed her onto her back, peeling off her underwear. She instinctively spread her legs and watched as he tentatively licked her pussy. She petted his head to tell him he was doing a good job, and responded appropriately when he was doing a great job. He was a fast learner and zeroed in on her erogenous zones. He took her to the next level, shoving her bra up so he could squeeze her tits.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!"

She threw her legs over his shoulders, squeezing his head with her thighs. He did not cease his assault as she bucked against his mouth.

"Fuuuuck…"

As she caught her breath, Uryuu positioned himself between her legs and kissed her when he penetrated her. They made out as he repeatedly thrust into her, relishing in each other's flavor. Suddenly, he froze.

"What?"

"Rukia, I'm trying to take it slowly so I don't cum, but I won't last much longer. I don't have a condom so I must stop here," he said, begrudgingly.

She kissed him tenderly, appreciative of his care. "There's nothing to worry about. Feel free to go as hard and fast as you want; I'll take it all."

Upon hearing her words, he indeed took full rein of this as well. He found that fucking on the floor has its advantages, one of which being her hips not giving way whenever he pounded into her. He threw away his inhibitions, fucking her like a whore and manhandling her flesh. The feeling of freedom to do as he pleased, to focus just on what brought him pleasure, had him cumming hard, the hardest he's ever cum. Her vaginal sheath felt mind-blowing, being the ideal sex organ. This, in addition to her provocative sounds and actions, made him feel like he was some sort of crazed sex god.

He was never too confident in his perverse prowess, typically considered by himself and others as a prude. He always thought that if he never tried to achieve something he thought was impossible, then he never failed, right? He stuck to expectations, to the routine, and so far, it's worked for him. This woman changed all that. She drew out his innermost desires. With her, he didn't need to hide. The wreckt had _him_ wreckt.

His phone rang. Zipping his pants as he walked over to his desk, he picked up his cell and answered the call.

"Hello?... Ah, yes, I'll be home soon. I just had some work that needed finishing and lost track of time… Yeah, I'm done… Ok, see you shortly."

He set his phone back on his desk and started tucking his shirt into his pants as he headed back to Rukia. Even though he had her writhing naked underneath him a moment ago, his eyeballs still nearly jumped out of their sockets to see her standing in her underwear, pulling her sweater over her head. He wanted to take a bite out of her ass in that T-back, the hem of her sweater reaching right at the swell of her hips.

"Was that the missus?"

"Eh? Oh, yeah."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to keep you."

She put on her skirt and sat in a chair so she could put her shoes on. Uryuu knelt in front of her and lifted her foot, enjoying the smoothness of her legs. He was about to put her shoe on her when he kissed her foot, then her ankle, then trailing up to her calf and knee. He was about to kiss her inner thigh when she pulled his chin to look at her.

"Don't you have dinner waiting for you?"

"Believe me, I'd rather eat out."

"You did, about half an hour ago."

"And I was about to do it again until you ruined everything." He helped her with both shoes.

"You and Ichigo really are birds of a feather, aren't you?"

"I'd rather not hear his name at a time like this."

"Why? Aren't you curious as to how you compare?"

"Does that mean you've slept with him too?"

"Patient-doctor confidentiality, remember?"

He followed her to the front door, unlocking it for her. She ran her hands over his chest, gathering his tie in them and gently pulling him down to her level. She closed the distance so that their noses almost touched.

He felt her breath on his lips as she spoke, her dark gemstone eyes boring into his. "You'll call me when the dress is ready for a fitting?"

When he nodded, she smiled and fixed his tie. "Alright, until then."

Without looking back, she closed the door behind her.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Uryuu was eager to complete the dress so that he could see her soon. He spent early mornings and late nights working on it, and was pretty proud of himself for finishing a week ahead of schedule. He called her as soon as he cut the last thread.

She arrived at his shop near closing, similarly to last time, and he ushered her upstairs to his design studio.

"I've hung your dress behind the dressing curtain. Please come out when you're ready and we can make final adjustments."

He could hardly contain himself, the excitement of not only having her within arm's reach but also wearing one of his creations.

Donning the dress, she stood on the circular platform. Both she and he thoroughly scrutinized every detail, satisfied with how perfectly it covered her form.

"I was right to have you make my dress; it's perfect!"

Uryuu pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, his ego inflating.

"Is it safe to assume you guarantee its quality?"

He sputtered, "Of course! My personal work comes with my personal guarantee."

"Then you won't mind doing some quality control?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'll be frank with you – I need to be able to fuck in this, and I can't have it falling apart in the middle of a banquet."

"What kind of banquet is this?!"

"I think you know me well enough by now to realize it doesn't matter what kind."

He sighed to hide his embarrassment. "Alright, then how do you suppose we make sure?"

She turned to face him and wrapped his arms around his neck. "A dress rehearsal, I suppose."

She kissed him deeply and his hands came up to grasp her tiny waist, then sliding to spread his fingers over the cool skin of her bare back. She arched her back from the searing heat emanating from his hands, pressing her chest into his.

"The back of your halter has two eyelet hooks and are relatively easy to release."

His hands slid up to her nape and, using one hand, unhooked the clasp. The lightweight material instantly fell away from her under the weight of her collar.

"The silhouettes of your nipples were visible through the fabric. Let me atone for having too cold of a studio by warming them up for you."

Rukia smirked at his blush, which was probably due to his first attempt at dirty talk. He carefully cupped her breasts, feeling her hard nipples under his palms as he massaged. Her hands came up to cover his, guiding them to do the things she liked. She took his thumbs and index fingers and rolled her nipples between them, dropping her hands away when he built enough confidence to do it independently. He took each nipple into his mouth in turns, making her toes curl whenever he'd go from gentle to harsh treatment of them.

"Nn! Uryuu, you're making me so wet.. Let's fuck."

"The perfect segue to another important feature of your dress," he smirked, devilishly.

He guided her to lie on the floor and lifted up the front of her skirt.

"I've left a deep slit on either side of your skirt. They are mostly hidden by the two layers of the dress and will only be noticeable at times when you walk. It is eye-catching and cheeky, yet tasteful… And as you can see, it works well for other purposes."

He tossed the material aside to practically expose her lower half completely. He almost balked when he saw she was wearing a racy, black V-back, which in his opinion, was the most sensual of underwear, and she wore it for him. Unconsciously, one hand reached out to touch her as his other hand undid his pants. He'd never been as aroused as he was now, not even during the time he lost his virginity to his wife on their wedding night… Just something about this seductive woman, in this stunning dress, in this indecent situation, made him crave her body. It made him lust for what she did to him, addicted to how she made him feel. Even with his erection out, he stayed kneeling, mesmerized with the way her body reacted as he gave her pleasure with his mere fingers.

She looked down at him with knitted brows and begged, "Uryuu, please… Fuck me."

He felt empowered by their current positions, a rarity in his existence.

"First, I want to taste you again."

He leaned forward to take languid laps up her opening, breaking eye contact with her only when his licking sped up, forcing her to throw her head back to moan. He relished watching her breasts bounce to the rhythm of his tongue. He could tell she was close to climaxing when her chest and neck flushed red, and her body began to tense. She squirted all over his face when she came.

Feeling triumphant, he tossed his wet glasses aside and crept up to nestle his pelvis above hers. He knew she hadn't fully recovered yet but he wasn't in the mindset to care. It was moments with her like this that he threw all else aside except his desires. He could be greedy, he could be uncouth, and she would still accept him.

He plowed into her, driving and driving and driving in and out of her until every sound of their filthy sex rang in his ears, the echoes forever embedded into his memory. White filled his vision as he orgasmed, collapsing on top of her, his face landing on the pillows of her breasts. Though breathless and weak, he still feebly reached a hand up to caress her mounds; his touch was gentle once more.

"Are you sure you're ready for another go?"

She felt him nod against her chest. "Give me a minute."

She chuckled and flipped them over so she was straddling him.

"W-What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm giving you a break by doing the work this time."

His face turned beet red and he quickly covered it with his hands. She wasn't sure if it was due to embarrassment or eroticism or both, though she then felt him twitch inside of her.

"Is something the matter?"

He spoke through his hands, "This position is too… hornifying."

Confused, she asked, "How so?"

He sighed and gave a long pause before responding, "My wife and I have only ever made love in one position. We were both always too shy to do anything else… So with this being part of 'anything else', it's almost too much for me to bear as I am not accustomed to it."

"Well, then all we have to do is get you accustomed to it, don't you agree?"

When he didn't answer, she took his hands away from his face and laced her fingers with his.

"Watch me and don't you dare look away."

She rolled her hips slowly and tried to stifle her moans, buying time for him to relax. She knew they were at a good place when he started to groan in satisfaction. She let go of his hands to rest on her thighs as she planted her hands on his chest for support. She increased the speed and intensity of her actions, and soon they were both crying aloud. Both of his hands flew to her breasts, roughly squeezing and pinching.

"Fuck, Rukia… Ngh!... I've held on… Ah!... As long as I could…"

She felt his hips pitch upwards as he emptied his load inside of her, the new angle plus the stiffness of his dick hitting her just right to make her come undone as well.

In the distance, they could hear the faint sound of his phone ringing inside his discarded pants. Rukia was able to pull his pants toward them and fished the phone out from a pocket.

"It's your Miss Missionary. Shall I answer it for you?" she jokingly threatened.

"NO! No, thank you…" She handed him the phone and he answered.

Rukia was only half listening as she began kissing his neck, gently gliding her hands over his chest. He yelped when she tweaked his nipple.

"Ah, sorry, Hime-chan, I just pricked myself with a pin… No, no, I'm alright." He shot Rukia a warning look.

Rukia shrugged and kissed her way up his jaw line and to his unoccupied ear, running the tip of her tongue along the perimeter of the shell. Loud enough for only Uryuu to hear, she began to pant and mewl, sprinkling in lascivious expletive phrases that would make even a dominatrix blush. She had to hold back her laughter as Uryuu tried to remain composed over the phone, and let loose a deluge of giggles after he hung up. Her fun was cut short when he pushed her off of him and she was flipped onto her hands and knees, the slits in her dress allowing him to flip her skirt onto her back for easy fucking access. She turned her head to look at him, shocked at his display of strength and initiative.

"That was highly immature of you, Rukia. Seems like a lesson needs to be pounded into you."

He slipped inside of her, painfully rigid due to her lewd shenanigans. He was determined to make her repeat every raunchy thing she whispered into his ear, but for real. He could already tell she was enjoying this time more than any of the previous – she was quickly squeezing him like a vice.

"How many times have you cum just now? You're leaking so much of your juices, it's starting to run down _my_ legs," he teased, without a single stutter in his speech or his movements.

Rukia was reduced to a whimpering state and he was barreling towards an orgasm, helped along by the obscene sound of their wet sexes contacting one another. She clenched her walls once more in climax, but this time, with Uryuu as well, cursing as he shot his ejaculate inside of her in the last few thrusts.

He pulled out of her to sit on his heels, surveying the damage to the dress. Thankfully, he only noticed a large dark area that had wicked up their fluids.

"I'd say the dress passed the test, wouldn't you agree? We should definitely send it out for dry cleaning though."

"Mmm… Uryuu, if we're going to bang like that, I'll have to have you make all of my clothes."

"Unfortunately, my wife, as nonplussed as she typically is, may grow suspicious."

"True. We can't have too much of a good thing, after all. Perhaps we'll limit it to special occasions, and just ensure that we make them count," she winked.

She stood up and let the dress slide completely off of her body. Stark naked save for her V-back, she went over to kneel in front of him. She buried her fingers in the hair at his nape and kissed him, sweetly then passionately. She pulled away when she felt him reach for her, feeling his eyes bore into her as she made her way behind the changing screen to dress. It shouldn't have been a surprise to her when he followed her there, cornering her against the wall and lifting her up so that her legs wrapped around his waist. He kissed her frantically.

"One more time… Let me have you one more time."

She felt his tip at her lips, at the ready for the green light. He had spoken and kissed her so ardently that it was difficult for her to refuse. She nodded.

His treatment of her this time was similar but different. He still displayed an incomparable intensity but she felt like she was being handled with white gloves. It was as if he placed her pleasure above his.

The timing of his thrusts could not have been more perfect. He set up such a pace that as soon as gravity brought her body down, his forward motion took her to a new height. She rested her head on the wall, arching her back to give both of them the right angle.

"Rukia! I'm… Ah! I'm about to cum!"

"Nn! Yes! Cum with me!" Her legs began to quiver.

He buried his face in the crook of her neck when he actually came. Lost for breath, she lightly tapped his shoulder to draw his attention.

"We should really get going, lest we make both of our spouses wary."

Uryuu set her down and leaned his back along the wall, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched her dress.

"There's no point in dressing behind a curtain if you're just going to stand there and stare."

She surveyed him closely, appreciating his lean and toned figure. The muscles in his arms flexed subtly, even in his forearms. She could see the outline of an eight pack and the deep V of his hips. She put her bra on and walked over to him.

"Unless you're anticipating more service from me."

He opened his arms to embrace her. "Such as?"

She twirled a finger over one of his pecs. "I could start by licking every inch of you, maybe even suck a certain part of you."

Her little pink tongue emerged from its cavern and began to lap aggressively at his chest, picking up every bead of sweat in its path. She travelled lower, outlining his aforementioned abdominal muscles and hips with her oral appendage. His penis was semi-hard when she started sucking on him, but that changed very quickly. Uryuu initially rested his hands on her shoulders, although as bursts of lust shot through him with every bob of her head, his fingers wove their way into her inky tresses. Without realizing it, his hips began to move and he dug his fingertips into her scalp. His rhythm became fast and sharp, his tip punching staccato notes onto her tonsils. Before he knew it, Rukia was coughing, choking on all of the semen he dumped down her throat.

He kneeled to get a closer look at her. "Shit! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

She glared at him and pushed him to sit back against the wall. She forced her tongue into his mouth so that he could taste himself.

"Your saltiness makes me thirst so hard for you."

She straddled his hips and lowered herself onto his lap, taking him inside of her again.

"What about the suspicions of our spouses?" he quipped, gasping.

"No worries. I'm not going to last long."

Her straightforwardness took him by surprise but he was never one to admonish another for their candor. He merely enjoyed participating in a risqué act he never thought he'd even witness. He ogled her lithe form as it bounced atop of him, her hands finding purchase on his thighs. He removed her bra and groped her breasts, hypnotized by the way they moved. He leaned forward to suck on her nipples, tugging them with his teeth and lips.

"Uhn! That feels so good!... Mm!.. Ah!"

He felt his libido stir and come to life, and tried to contain it by just observing her rather than partaking in her. It was seeming to be all for naught as he became short of breath. He needed to finish her soon or else neither one of them would ever get home.

He repeatedly lifted her up by the hips and slammed her against him. This force drove him deeper inside of her, and the rapid stretching and constricting of her muscles around his form pushed her over the precipice. She went limp as a cooked noodle against his chest.

"Run away with me."

She sat up to look him in the eyes, wondering if too many orgasms made her hear things.

"I've fallen in love with you. You've made me feel so human, so alive… I've never felt this way before. No one has made me feel this way before… I can truly be myself when I'm with you."

She gave him a sad smile. "Uryuu, you know you don't really love me. You may love having sex with me… But you'll go home and you'll see your wife and you'll know that you love _her_ , not me. This is not worth throwing away both of our entire lives for."

He couldn't stomach her gaze for a few moments before he gave a long sigh. "I don't know if I'm heartbroken or sullen from my foolishness."

She kissed him deeply but before they got carried away again, she pulled away.

"If it makes you feel better, you can always give me a call if you ever need me to 'model' anything," she winked.

She got up and they both dressed. He walked her downstairs to the front door, keeping his hands in his pockets because all he wanted to do was reach for her.

"I'll have someone pick up the dress tomorrow to get it dry cleaned. Thank you for an amazing dress and a wonderful experience."

They bowed respectfully at each other and suddenly, she was out of his life again. He closed up shop and headed home, praying that what she said was right.


	5. Chapter 5

This is shorter than my previous chapters but I've been going through some personal difficulties. Writing has been a distraction and an outlet, though one can escape from reality for only so long.

As an aside, thanks to the ishiruki fans out there that enjoyed chapter 4! I'm an ichiruki fan at heart so it's hard for me to gauge interest for other pairings.

* * *

He heard the sound of a car door closing outside of his office window. Setting his paperwork down, he pivoted his chair and peeked through the blinds to the source of the sound below. He saw a familiar bob of black hair moving swiftly towards the entrance of his clinic. He sprung to his feet, taking long strides in hopes of seeing her again as soon as possible. The abrupt opening of his office door startled her, her hand poised to knock. He quickly pulled her inside and pressed her against the wall adjacent to the door, his foot shutting the door since his hands were preoccupied with holding her. He wasted no time in having their tongues meet once more.

Despite his eagerness, he did not resist when she gently pushed him away, giggling.

"It's good to see you too, Ichigo."

The sparkle in her eyes made him instinctively lean forward to kiss her but he felt the firm press of her hand on his chest.

"Rukia, you missed our bi-monthly appointment earlier this month," he growled, petulant.

"My apologies, Kurosaki-sensei, I had another engagement."

"With what?" He was half sure he wanted to hear her answer.

"I enlisted the services of your friend, Ishida-san, to create a gown for me to wear at my next banquet."

Reluctantly, he pressed, "And?"

"'And' what? He was exceptional; very creative and skilled with his hands."

Inwardly, she laughed at her double entendre, knowing how insecure it made Ichigo feel.

She reassured him, "He was able to complete my dress in less time than I thought, so I was able to come see you. Plus, I want to make it up to you."

He perked up. "I don't know if that's possible. I'm a very busy man and you squandered time I had set aside for you."

"Then I shall have to try even harder, now won't I? Have a seat on your couch, I'll be just a minute."

He did as he was told, watching as Rukia hung her coat on the rack by the door and came back to stand opposite him at his heavy wooden coffee table. She wore a cute outfit suitable for a distinguished young lady to go out and about in during the day. It was an ivory lace sleeveless top with ruffled lace around the armholes, topping a taupe pleated skirt that came down to the tops of her knees. Accenting her waist was a perfectly tied satin ribbon bow and on her feet were a pair of golden, high-heeled gladiator sandals, embellished with sequins.

She stepped onto the table and said, "You'll have to imagine the music." And she began to dance.

She swung her hips and ran her hands over her body, her fingers through her hair. Her hands went under her shirt, giving him a taste of her flat stomach as her shirt got pulled upwards. She fondled her breasts in large, alternating circular motions, lifting her shirt up even higher to expose the bottom half of each mound, clearly indicating that she wasn't wearing a bra. She undid the tie at the nape of her neck so that the collar of her shirt fell dangerously low off of her shoulders. Every time she spun, her skirt flared up to give him an excellent view of her long, smooth legs and her thong-clad ass; her feet glittered with every step. She arched backwards onto her hands and thrusted her pelvis, her skirt flipping up almost high enough to expose her panties. She turned to be on her hands and knees, booty popping like she did it for a living. She got her feet under her and slowly straightened her legs, hips still bent to give Ichigo the best view of her covered ass. She took her top off over her head and tossed it aside. Ichigo salivated looking at her bare back and sat up in hopes of seeing her bare chest when she turned around.. But she didn't turn around. Instead, she unzipped her skirt and let them fall, now giving him an unfettered view. She stepped out of her skirt and bent over to pick them up, knowing that with her feet shoulder-width apart, he could undoubtedly discern that her panties were crotchless, and he audibly confirmed that they were indeed so. She tossed her skirt onto the same heap as her top and turned to face him, her hands covering her breasts.

She was pleased to see that his eyes were sharp and predatory. "Tell me what you want."

Without skipping a beat, he said, "Spread them."

She sat at the ledge of the table and parted her knees so that they almost touched the table.

"I can't believe you. Fucking crotchless…" He ran his hand over his face and sighed, "Now, play with your tits."

She did as she was told, rubbing them in the same fashion as earlier but now she went one step further – she rubbed them up and down, catching her nipples between her fingers to squeeze them during each pass. She began to pant.

She cupped her breasts and ran her thumb over her nipples. She then rolled her nipples between her index fingers and thumbs, pinching and tugging. Her pussy glistened. She began to moan.

"Enough. Take me out."

She knelt in front of him and unzipped his pants, careful not to catch his growing bulge. Once she had his dick out, she sat back on her heels with her hands on her knees, awaiting more orders.

"Play with me."

She began to stroke him in the very gentle and loving but firm way that she does. When precum beaded at his tip, she licked him and sucked on him.

"Tell me, why do you keep coming back for this?" He asked, periodically hissing from her salacious ministrations.

"You make me feel so good. Your hands, your tongue, your dick.. I love having them on me, in me."

"Am I the only one that makes you feel that way?"

"Does that matter?"

He always tried to be nonchalant when it came to his commitment to other people, as a defense mechanism, but somehow, she mattered. _This_ mattered. He thought about it for a moment longer and decided to play indifferent. He pulled his pants and boxers down to his knees.

"Get on top."

She noticed he didn't answer her question but she said nothing. She straddled his lap and was about to lower herself onto him when he stopped her.

"I want to watch everything."

Nodding, she leaned back, resting her hands on his knees. He angled his dick towards her opening and she closed the gap between them. She started riding him in this position. It seemed like an eternity had passed since he last had her like this that he had forgotten how good she felt.

Watching himself disappear into her repeatedly quickly became too much, in addition to how perfectly her tits bounced. He flipped her onto her back on the couch and angled her hips upwards so her ass rested on his lap. He hooked his arms under her knees and drilled into her. He could see the flash of her golden shoes, reflecting what little light that came from his desk lamp, in his periphery.

"Ah!... Ahn!... Yes!... Fuck me harder!"

He let go of one knee so he could loom over her with more leverage, pounding into her ruthlessly.

"God damn, you're really squeezing…" he sputtered. He grit his teeth, trying to prolong the ecstasy.

"Mn!... I'm cumming!"

He tried to ride out the mind-blowing sensation of her pussy walls clamping down all around him but he couldn't hold on anymore. His mind went blank when he came, his hips jerking the last few thrusts into her.

"Ichigo, we didn't get to play very much beforehand," she complained.

"Well, whose fault is that? And what do you expect when you put on a show like that, after not having seen each other for double the amount of time as usual? Besides, you still seemed to have enjoyed yourself."

"But am I forgiven?" she purred, bringing his head down to brush her lips against his.

"Hardly."

He surprised her by extricating himself from her and pulling his pants back up. She sat up and crossed her legs, watching him intently and trying to decipher his current willful mood.

"Then what will it take?"

He paused after tucking his shirt into pants and so many thoughts ran through his head. He wanted to blurt out the first thing that came to mind but he left it sitting at the tip of his tongue.

"I don't know. What do I have at my disposal?"

She stood and walked over to her discarded clothing, picking up her top and putting it on.

"Perhaps this partnership wasn't a good idea after all."

Panicked, he took quick strides over to her, taking hold of both of her hands. "Now hold on just a second. What did I do?"

She retracted her hands from his grasp and tied the bow at the nape of her neck. "It has always been clear that what you see is what you get. In other words: my body. If that is insufficient or somehow displeases you, Kurosaki-sensei, then there is no point in continuing a farce."

"Rukia, that's absurd! How can you say I'm dissatisfied, or even unsatisfied, when it is obviously the contrary, evidenced by what transpired just minutes ago?"

"Then why do you ask for more?"

"You should know by now that I tend to push the boundaries, that I will always try to have more of you, despite knowing it will forever be out of my reach."

Rukia gave him a hard, skeptical stare.

"Look, your body is definitely short, but in no way lacking." He earned a punch to his arm. "And you know I can't say what I want to say."

When her stare softened, Ichigo took her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. She wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled his chest.

"God, Rukia, don't make me say it…"

"Ichigo, you mustn't. I am not the person you think I am, nor will I be the person you want me to be. You are two things to me: my doctor and my fuck buddy. That's it."

Ichigo knew he needed a stern talking-to, a reality check.

He heaved a heavy sigh. "Alright, then about getting my forgiveness… Get naked."

She raised a brow but obeyed as he sat on the edge of his coffee table.

"Now, come here."

She stood in front of him and started to feel a little nervous. She was unsure as to what he was going to do and started to shrink under his emotionless gaze. He placed his warm hands on the outside of her thighs and caressed her. His hands moved upwards, over her hips, rubbing his thumbs over the flat expanse of her stomach. He went further up, barely touching the sides of her breasts as his hands wound up her neck to cup her face.

"Fucking beautiful," he whispered and immediately stood up, taking her hand as he led them out of the office and across the hall, through what seemed to be his personal bedroom and out onto a large balcony.

The nighttime view was breathtaking, and for a second, Rukia forgot about her state of undress. She felt the warmth of his body against her back and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Amazing, isn't it, for a quiet town? I'd often look out my window when I was younger, feeling the cool breeze on my face as I wondered what lay ahead for me, beyond these old street lamps and cozy homes. When I took over my old man's clinic, the first thing I did was build this balcony. Who knew it would serve an even better purpose?"

He kissed her neck and shoulder, snaking one hand to grope her breast as the other laid across her lower abdomen, fingers splayed and so, so close to touching her there. She couldn't fight the way her body curled in an attempt to persuade his hand lower, squirming in reaction to his touch.

"Ichigo…" She panted, her obvious plea going unspoken. She purposefully ground her ass into his crotch and knew full-well he wanted it too.

He unzipped his pants and took out his erection, inserting it between her slick thighs. He thrust his hips a couple of times, running the top of his dick across her wetness.

"Mm! Ichigo, inside!"

He bent his knees and angled his dick, penetrating her with a groan. She moved her body in synchronization with his as he fucked her, intensifying how deeply he buried himself. He felt her tightening around him, on the cusp of another orgasm, then he removed himself, earning a disapproving curse from his partner.

He pulled her over to the patio table and pushed her back onto it, the cold glass top making her hot skin prickle. She waited for him to resume, growing slightly concerned when he hadn't.

"What's wrong?"

He admired the way her skin glowed under the bright light of the full moon, so pure and unreal. He loved the way her eyes sparkled with concern because it made him feel like he mattered to her.

"Absolutely nothing."

He fucked her under the night sky, with only the stars as witnesses.


End file.
